Two-Faced
Okay, my sister is trying to bang down my door. Why? Because she's two-faced. Literally. 2001, the death of my sister. She has been in the forest a lot, and she apparently died in there one day. Let's just keep it like this for now: She came back to life and killed our mother and father. OK, here's the story on how she killed them: I was sleeping in the middle of the night when I heard my window open. I woke up and looked around, but I didn't see anything and went back to sleep. I heard my bedroom door creak open, but I just wanted to sleep and assume it was my parents checking if I'm sleeping or something like that, I don't know. Five seconds later (which passed pretty fast), I swore I heard my mother scream. I rushed there, and saw my sister murdering our mother. OK, fine, I'll tell you why she did so: Tiffany was forced to go into the woods and shoot the targets within it, and our mother practically said that she'll make our father torture her if she didn't. That was her death. Any who, Tiffany saw me and opened the window in the room, and before I can even retort and close the window so we can have a little talk, she jumped out and ran away. My father was about to wake up, so I opened their closet and hid there. I noticed that there was a cubby that I can fit in, so I went in. When my father went back to sleep, I ran out and locked my bedroom door. But the next day, it just got worse. I was watching TV on the couch like usual, until I heard the kitchen's back door (which led to the backyard) opened. I assumed it was my father and resumed watching. Until I heard a window breaking and a scream. I turned off the TV and went to the backyard to see Tiffany murdering my father. "Tiffany, I bid of you to-" "Resurrect them? Sorry, I can't do that for someone who would torture me." Tiffany said. "Sorry, but the good girl you know is gone. Sorry, but we cannot regrow our bond." I couldn't do anything now, she killed both mother and father. She jumped high against the fence (which is six feet high) and ran away. I kneeled down to my father, and I thought I saw a key in his hand and a note in his left pocket. Picking up both things, I read the note: "Tiffany wants the key to the basement. Whoever reads this, don't do anything suspicious that will trigger Tiffany to get red eyes and black hair, or worse, purple eyes and blonde hair, black streaks coming from the roots. I...I wanted to keep living to warn everyone, but...I can't. I" It seemed to me that he was in the middle of writing this note just before Tiffany attacked him, resulting in the death. In the middle of the night, I thought, I would go have a talk with Tiffany. Midnight passed, and I was in the basement. Horror was perfectly laid out in front of me, blood everywhere and scratch marks. I looked around and I found it comforting. I don't know how I find scary things towards me comforting, but I guess it's by my dark side. I shrugged it off and took out three candles. I made them in a triangular order, and when I did, I lit them all on. I remembered that she had a liking for blood, so I took out a jar of both my mother and my father's blood, and wrote "Tiffany" in the middle of all of the candles. After what felt like a minute and thirty seconds, Tiffany appeared on the letters written by blood. "Since I was abused, abused was a reason for killing. Now that I'm here to get you, you feel unwilling." Tiffany said. Tiffany's hair grew red, and her blonde hair now had some streaks of black coming from the roots. ''The note! ''I thought. Suddenly, I was thrown to the wall somehow and pinned there. I struggled and trashed here and there, but I couldn't get out. Tiffany's nails extended, and she lunged at me. I can finally move, so I ducked and I begged for mercy, but she said a different rhyme: "The fact that you're dead makes me warm in my heart. Do you not know your blood will become my art?" Tiffany said. A chill went down my spine, but I ran out of the basement as soon as I can distract her. I ran to the woods, trying to find safety. I heard a violin then being played deep in the forest, so I went towards it, and saw Tiffany playing the violin. The tune sounded very sorrowful, and it apparently made me cry deeply. She noticed this and hurriedly put down the violin and lunged at me. I ran again, but went far and deeper than normal. I found a treehouse and hid there. Tiffany got there as soon as I hid, and she didn't find me. When she left, I sighed and I went out of my hiding spot, relieved. I sat down on the worn-out bed and rested, eventually lying down and closing my eyes. I didn't wake up again, but somehow I'm alive now. I need to figure out Tiffany... And Lastly... This was our first Creepypasta and our first time being on here, if you don't mind. Comments are appreciated, and if you don't get the story, our blog might help you. Another one, including Jason as the killer that time, will be another Creepypasta and by chance might be our last one. If you want more, don't be afraid to ask, we will be perfectly fine with it and will gladly do so. If you want information on the characters, we'll do that on our blog, and we will hold up a Q&A, so reel in questions. With love, SkullyANDUnknown9580 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Mindfuck